Prepare for War
by AlyssaHellsing
Summary: What will happen when a portkey goes astray and takes Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione to the Hellsing Organisation? Will Jealousy, Fear or even death tear them apart? Are Integra's best intrests the right ones?
1. The new 'Arrivals'

Somewhere in remote countryside on a rather hap-hazard yet charming house was nestled in a valley. Smoke was issuing from the chimney and all the lights were on. Above in the darkening sky of inky blue was the moon, casting light over one face of the house.

'Ronald Weasley! Get yourself down here now!' A rather harassed looking woman shouted from the foot of a set of stair inside the house as she flicked a strand of fuzzy hair from her face. 'The port-key will go without us! Harry has already cast the spell!' At this, a man with vibrant red hair thundered down the stairs with not much care, smiling.

'Alright, alright!' He muttered, kissing her on the cheek. She promptly dragged him into the next room.

'There.' A man with glasses and the brightest green eyes imaginable said, 'Right, Everyone get a hold of this.' He gestured to a plain glass that several children already had a hold of.

But, Miles and miles away in an expansive mansion near London Sir Integra Hellsing, An British noblewoman, sat in her vast office, staring at the phone she'd just slammed down yet again, Reaching for yet another cigar from her pocket.

'Walter, A lighter.' She said in a stressed voice to the butler to her side, who smiled and nodded. He reached into his waistcoat pocket and pulled out a lighter and handed it to her.

'Thank you, Walter.' She mumbled, lighting the cigar. She dragged on it, and exhaled trying to calm down as she stood up to look out the tall and grand window to look at the mansion's ground. She heard Walter exit because of the click of his shoes fading away. She listened to the peaceful silence as she watched the moon remain stationary in the inky sky - But a sudden loud clattering and a smash of glass on the tiled floor made her turn around suddenly. Many people were sprawled across the floor, getting up and groaning.

'Bloody hell.' One of them muttered.

'We REALLY shouldn't have used a glass as a port key..' Another sighed.

'Who are you! What is your intention in penetrating the security of Hellsing!' Integra shouted, and advanced on them, her deep blue eyes focused on the many people in front of her that were frozen in surprise.

'Oh, Err...' A man with rather scruffy black hair said standing up, and raising his hands as Integra pointed her gun at him.

'Answer me.' She commanded, and the gun clicked. At this, several of the older people raised long, wooden sticks and pointed them straight at Integra.  
>A woman with rather bushy hair spoke next, her voice rather haughty, 'We'll talk only when you lower your weapon.'<br>Integra raised an eyebrow and took the cigar from her mouth with her empty hand. One of the kids, who looked very much like the man with the scruffy hair and glasses, whispered to him, 'Dad, Where the ruddy hell are we?'  
>The man shrugged his focus more on Integra's actions.<p>

'I'll ask again. What are you doing here?'  
>'We're meant to be going to a Quidditch world cup!' The smallest girl of the lot spoke up.<p>

'Hush, Rose.' The woman with the wild hair whispered.

Integra's eyebrows furrowed, 'Quidditch?'

'She's a muggle.' The red-headed man snorted.

'What did you just call me?' Integra shouted, her voice echoing.

'We should leave...' A red-headed woman muttered, but was disrupted by the doors swinging open and Seras, A girl with spiky yet messy blonde hair dashed in, rather out of breath.

'S-Sir Integra! I heard shouts!' She said her blue eyes wide as she took in the sight.

'Police girl.' She addressed her, with a nod, her fair hair swishing as she did so.

'Who are these people? Shall I get security?' Seras said, cautiously stepping further in. Her gun was slung over her by a strap.

'I do not know. If need be, you likely will be able to deal with them.'  
>The red haired man snorted, ' "Deal with us"? I'd like to see you try.'<p>

A very small smile spread across Integra's pale face. She glanced as Seras, who smiled back. The next thing the red-haired man knew was that he was on the floor, being restrained by an abnormally strong woman.

'Ron!' The woman next to him shouted, turning her wand on Seras. She cast a spell and she was flung back off of him.  
>Integra was initially shocked to see Seras soar backwards, but her gaze was redirected to the woman.<p>

'And i thought witches never existed.' Integra said, seemingly impressed.

'Yeah - We'll we do.' A boy with glasses, quite short, but with a skinny stature said sarcastically.

'I've noticed.' Integra said as she stepped from behind her desk, 'What exactly have you done with my police girl?'

'I stunned her. She was attacking my husband!' The woman that had cast a spell shouted defiantly.  
>Integra laughed quietly under her breath 'If you think that was an attack, wait until Alucard meets you. Your name, Mrs?'<p>

'Hermione. Hermione Weasley. And yours?

'Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing - Member of the Protestant Knights, Head of the Hellsing family and Organisation.'  
>The man called Ron coughed, massaging his throat, 'Organisation?'<p>

'Yeah, What organisation?' The dark hair man said again in a rather suspicious tone. This earned him a slap from the red haired woman next to him.

'Do shut up, Harry-' she hissed quietly, 'Ron's just said that. I'd just like to get out of here.'

Integra raised her eyebrows, 'Get out of here? You see, The Hellsing Organisation isn't just your normal business.' She said slowly, now half leaning, half sitting on the front of her desk, 'My family hunts vampires.'  
>No one else spoke as they were rather shocked.<br>'And I believe that if you possess such qualities to even get here - Even if you do not know how - You may be of use.' Integra concluded. She wasn't stupid, or insane. Integra knew that if these people just left here and opened their mouths, they themselves could get killed by the enemy.

Ron smiled which was rather surprising to Integra.  
>'So...We're going to help kill vampires!'<p>

'In the name of her Majesty the Queen, Yes.'

'Wicked.'

Hermione shook her head, 'No. I refuse - You can't keep us here. Anyways, we've got children!'

'I can assure you Walter will take utmost care of them.' Integra said, expressionless.

'Walter?' She spat, placing one of her arms around the little girl next to her almost protectively, 'Who's Walter?'  
>Ron butted his way into the conversation with, 'Hermione - C'mon, This'll be g-'<p>

'This'll be WHAT, Ron? Didn't you see what that girl did to you?' Hermione shouted her voice snappy.

'Good strength, she had.'

'That's because she is a vampire.' Integra said, calmly as Hemione hit Ron over the head with a furious look.

'But, Didn't you just say that you're a Vampire hunter?' She said, throwing a challenging look at Integra. Ron continued to protest against her hits.

Integra remained expressionless as she took another drag of the cigar, 'You see, Human vampire hunters are just too frail. Too easily defeated. Too easily swayed. Whereas, we here at Hellsing have our own vampire. The one of powerful sorts – The vampire you just encountered is one of the lowliest among vampires.'

'She's a vampire?' Hermione asked, looking over her shoulder to where the girl she had stunned was sprawled. Hermione then walked over to where Seras was, and kneeled beside her raising her wand over her, muttering a word that sounded like gibberish to Integra. Seras then sat bolt upright with a fair speed, gasping for breath and looking rather disorientated.

'W-What Happened?' She breathed, her already wide blue eyes set on the wand in Hermione's hand.

'I'm under the suspicion you have control over her?' Hermione said resentfully, 'That isn't exactly _fair._'

A low, deep laugh echoed. A few of the children jumped (Ron did too, But he passed it off as a sudden itch on his neck.)

'Oh, is it not?' The voice said, 'Yet you did not know she chose this life for herself.'

Harry looked around to see where the voice was coming from but was unable to pin-point it's location – Well, That was until a figure stepped through the wall. A tall and slender man with broad shoulders was stepping through the wall is if it were fluid. His smile was un-nerving and was dressed in a deep, blood red.  
>Hermione was practically livid now at this man's sudden appearance and she had her chin jutted out ever so slightly as she wrung her hands.<p>

'That's it!' I've had it! Enough is enough!'

Integra surveyed Hermione closely. She seemed to be the most intelligent of the lot and certainly the most opinionated.

'Police girl. Please find Walter and assist him in settling these people in.' Integra said slowly before walking back around the desk to stub out the cigar. 'All except Mrs. Weasley.'

Hermione looked to Ron for re-assurance, but he only nodded, 'See you later, Love.'

'Ron!' Hermione hissed under her breath as he filed out with Harry and the kids. She scowled as she turned back to Integra.

'What exactly is the meaning of this, Sir!' She asked hastily. Her wand was now in her pocket, but she kept making slight movements towards didn't look up, but she could sense what Hermione was doing as she looked down over her glasses at paperwork.

'You won't need the wand, And if you do, I can assure you more security will be here quicker than you can say your own name – I'm surprised that only the Police girl and Alucard came in the first place.' Alucard bowed deeply and Hermione muttered something that sounded like 'Slavery.'

'It's not slavery if one is willing to serve. You should not make assumptions if you do not know what goes on.' Alucard said indirectly to Hermione who became a bit fidgety after that.

'So, Sir, You were saying?' She said quietly.

'The reason that will have to stay here is for your own safety. Even although you are a witch, You are merely food to a vampire.'

'That's downright absurd! I can still leave here, you know!' Hermione said indignantly, crossing her arms across her chest.

'It isn't quite as easy as that. Do you think such a place wasn't going to be watched by the enemies?'

'I could still disapparate.'

'But what about your husband?' Integra said, ignoring the word she hadn't understood.

'I'll make him to come with me.'

'I doesn't look like he'd want to. You would be doing good in serving.'

Hermione was now staring right at Integra, who was more interested in paperwork. 'But I don't _want _too! - What if I'm killed? What will become of my kids?'

'You would die serving. Doing a good turn.'


	2. Letters

A/N; Thanks for the favourites, Reviews and adding the story to your story alerts, It means alot to me ^-^

This chapter may not be the most exciting of chapters so please forgive me - I'm trying to set the story staight before i rush ahead with it.  
>I hope you like it anyways, though. :3<p>

Thanks again, Alyssa. x

／l、  
>ﾞ（ﾟ､ ｡ ７<br>l、ﾞ ~ヽ  
>じしf_, )ノ Schrödinger!<p>

* * *

><p>A few days on after the wizards settled in, Harry had words with Walter about a trip to Diagon Alley because of the children needing new school stuff and they were off as soon as possible. Integra wasn't too pleased about this as she wanted them trained using proper weaponry as quickly as possible; even with the Wild Geese on patrol she still had to watch her back as she didn't need another incident like the one with the Valentine brothers. She could still recall it.<p>

_We're under attack. It's an unknown enemy!_

Integra herself was now standing beside the rows of pale grey graves of those who had fallen that very day. She began walking on the grass that was still covered in the seemingly sparkling morning dew.

_All outside communication has been cut off! We're currently exchanging fire at the front entrance!_

'I'm sorry. You still have no need to forgive me.' She muttered as she laid down fresh flowers on the main memorial in the centre. She also remembered Jan's vulgar, rude attitude and his hobby of making repulsive comments filled with profanities as if it were yesterday – especially in his "message".

'_Hello? Is this thing on? Cool.'_

Integra tried to push away such thoughts, but it was overwhelming. The memory was one which she wished not to remember but it was etched in like a tattoo.

'_This message is going out to the round table conference and a very personal and heartfelt shout out to the queen bitch herself, Miss Hellsing! All right! Your ass is currently being kicked by the Valentine brothers!'_

'No.' Integra whispered to herself, 'You're stronger than this. Pull yourself together, You can't get like this.'

'_By tomorrow, Hellsing will be nothing but a pile of shit.' Jan jeered over the phone. 'You've got nowhere left to run and nowhere to hide so now I'm coming to kill you. I wanna see you cry and beg! In the meantime, I highly recommend pissing yourselves followed by a course of praying to your impotent god. But hey! There's always time to be a man and kill yourselves! Thank you, London! We love you, Goodnight!'_

That fool was the root of these poor soldiers death – But it had been her that had to put them out of their misery after becoming ghouls. Jan had also left her with the riddle of 'Millennium' as a last act and she was hoping that they would figure it out soon as she saluted. She began to walk back towards her home as the wind picked up from a moderate breeze to a stronger gust in what seemed like seconds. She pushed open the expansive front doors into the mansion, taking off her hat as she did so.  
>'So they aren't back yet.' Integra said to herself, noticing the lack of noise that the children usually caused; they'd taken a liking to sliding down the banisters of the stairs instead of using them. Walter hadn't been too happy about that but Integra had heard that they were due to go to school soon, meaning progress could be made with training. She was almost at her office when the sound of hurried footsteps broke her thoughts. An officer was heading towards her, a letter grasped tensely in his hand.<p>

'For you - Sir.' He panted, handing over the letter addressed to her, 'Just came through.'  
>She quickly flipped it over and gazed at the strangely vivid red seal embossed with the letter "M". She'd never seen this one before, but she'd already taken out a letter opener from the inside of her suit jacket and seamlessly opened the envelope. She unfolded the parchment inside, scanning it.<p>

' "Ministry of Magic"? Who are _they_?' She asked herself, but it was clear that it had something to do with the wizards. 'Is Walter back yet with the wizards?' She asked as she read the letter more carefully.

'Unfortunately not, Sir. Weren't they meant to be back ages ago?'

'Yes – and thank you. You are dismissed.' Integra said with her eyes still focused on the letter as she pulled the brass handle of her office door.

' "We would like to inform you that you have been summoned about your kidnap of two aurors and a ministry official, not to mention the partner and children of said people, at the ministry of magic." ' Integra read an extract aloud to herself. '_Tsk_. Kidnap? What sort of person do they think I am? Who _are _they? They certainly know about us by the looks of things. And Alucard, You may as well stop lurking in the shadows. I know you're there..'

And with this, Alucard stepped through the wall like a knife through butter, 'And you know me so well, my master.'

Integra gave a half laugh under her breath as she took a cigar from the drawer of the oak desk, 'Hardly.'

'You know me much more than others, Master.' He replied with a sly smile. There was probably a much darker one in his eyes behind his sunglasses.

After a pause only broken by the click of the lighter that Integra used to light her cigar, did either speak. 'I've been called to this 'Ministry of magic'. I'm thinking it's some kind of government. I suggest you read _this._' Integra murmured and pushed the letter forward like a look of distaste on her face, 'I don't even know what half the words mean on that letter.'  
>Alucard retained the same grin as he too read the letter.<p>

'I presume we'll be going.'

'We'll?' Integra said in an almost amused fashion, 'I think I'll be quite fine on my own with this. I'll be taking the wizards to show this wasn't kidnap, nor am i intending to hand them back over-' She paused, '- They're working for _me_ now.'  
>There was a sharp knocking on the door after she finished her sentence.<br>'Who is it?' She said in a raised voice, so that the person outside could hear her. She was hoping it was Walter as he was about the only one she even wanted to talk to at the moment aside from Alucard; She was quietly pleased when he did step in, greeting her. He steadily held a silver tray in his hands carrying a teapot and a single cup. She thanked him as he laid it down on the desk and poured the tea for her.

'You're covered in soot.' She said, eyeing his usually pristine white gloves that were quite filthy, as was his shirt. She raised her eyebrows in a silent question.

'Please excuse my appearance, ma'am, I haven't had much time to change. It's from the way the wizards insisted on travelling. And it's the last lot of Darjeeling, before you ask and there's some Assam due to arrive sometime tomorrow.'

'Good.' She replied and picked up the tea, sipping it before speaking again, 'Way of travelling, you say?'

'Floo network is what they called it. They were surprised it worked, really. We _were_ going to travel by disapparation.-' Walter told her, but she stopped him by raising one gloved hand slightly.

'You do realise I don't understand half the words your using? Maybe you'll understand this more than I do, by the sound of your newfound occult knowledge. Both Alucard and I have read it.'

'I'd be obliged too, Ma'am. Mrs . Weasley did mention something of a letter earlier, now I think of it.'

Alucard laughed deeply, 'I don't think she just mentioned it, my friend. I'd say she's the cause of this – It's _highly _likely that she notified this ministry – Very amusing indeed. Very. She smarter than I first thought.'

'Don't you **dare** Alucard! I want her alive the next time I see her! If she wants to play this game, so be it. The summons is tomorrow. You're staying _put_, however.' Integra shouted with her grip on the cup's fine handle tense. With this, Alucard just laughed harder, fading through the wall.

'Still as childish as when we first met, Master.'

'Get back here, Servant! Alucard!' Integra sighed in anger, 'I swear it'll be me that kills him if he keeps this up.'  
>At this, Walter just smiled and stood there as if nothing was happening, finishing the letter silently. He then reached into his pocket, producing another one.<p>

'Speaking of letters, A most unusual one arrived in the post today. I'm surprised it didn't get to you sooner.'  
>He passed it to her, not bothered in the slightest by Integra's furrowed brow or mood.<p>

'What sort of letter? From Vatican special operations section 13, The Iscariot organisation – Enrico Maxwell!'

* * *

><p>'We'll have to travel through London. No bodyguards, It would be too suspicious.' Ginny said as she stood in the foyer, already ready to go. The night had passed and they were preparing to leave soon – But not before they had all assembled before hand.<p>

'Don't see why we need to come..' Ron complained as he fixed his tie, 'Why this get-up?'

Integra answered his question, 'To show them that I have not kidnapped you. It's a ridiculous theory, In my opinion.'

'And what you're wearing is better than what you wanted to put on – You're at work here, not at the ministry, Ron.' Ginny hissed at him. Hermione's expression was bordering on livid as Ginny spoke, but she remained in composure nonetheless and didn't say anything.

'At least it's better than Sir Hellsing's hat.' Harry murmured to Ron. Even having seen the weirdest assortment of muggle disguises, He'd never seen something like this hat. The top of it seemed normal, aside from one half of the rim curving around and up, the other the same, but down.

'Agreed mate, Agreed..She's still wearing that bloody neck thing though.' He said back hoping he was out of Integra's range of hearing.

Hermione, still fuming, hissed at him, 'It's a cravat, Ron.'

'I'd like it if you concentrated on hurrying up rather than fritter time away discussing what I'm wearing.' Integra said calmly, folding her arms. 'I have to be at the War Museum at three to meet with a damn Iscariot.'


End file.
